


Midnight Addendums

by MerelyJamieMerelyWriting



Series: Terms and Conditions [3]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Cheating, Clay and Tony aren't a couple, Grinding, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Masturbation, Sexual Tension, Sleeping Together, Sleepovers, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 21:12:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10794855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerelyJamieMerelyWriting/pseuds/MerelyJamieMerelyWriting
Summary: Tony wakes up from a hot dream to find himself in a compromising position with Clay.  Things escalate.[Series plot: Clay gets a letter from Alex regarding pictures that the gang has of a drunken Hannah and needs Tony's help to get them before they get given to the school for the court case. This can definitely be read as a standalone PWP.]





	Midnight Addendums

          Tony was running from a horde of zombies so he knew he was dreaming. He just never knew how to wake up once he'd deduced that. He got to his car, jumped in and started driving.

          "Tony."

          Tony jumped and looked over to the passenger seat to find Clay there. He blinked and they were in the garage, car in park. Another blink and they were outside of the car, Clay had his sweatshirt in his fists and shoved him back until he bumped into the table and hopped up on it.

          Tony's legs wrapped around Clay's waist automatically and he leaned in for a kiss, relaxing into the dream. It blurred into a montage of moans and heat and tongues.

          "Brad's so fucking lucky."

          That phrase was somehow more solid than the rest of the random chatter in the dream. Tony had a feeling it was because everything inside the dream was coming from him and he knew better. Brad was very much not lucky. Which meant it was coming from reality.

          Tony came back to consciousness slowly and didn't move as he took stock of the situation. His face was nuzzled into Clay's chest and he had thrown both his arm and leg over him. He made a sleep noise and went to shift slightly, the first step to believably rolling over while feigning sleep, but found he couldn't move without rubbing his hard on against Clay's thigh.

          He could hear Clay's heart pounding in his chest and didn't think he could possibly be sleeping if his heartbeat was that fast. Clay swallowed hard as Tony made another sleepy sound and gave in the to impulse to slowly press himself against Clay's thigh as he hitched his knee up higher so that his thigh would pass over Clay's dick.

          Tony twitched against Clay's leg as his thigh discovered that Clay was just as hard as he was and pressed down against it as he straightened his leg out in a fake stretch and tipped himself onto his back. He kept his eyes closed and mentally berated himself. He rolled over one more time so that his back was to Clay and reached down to palm his cock discreetly.

          He took a deep breath and resisted the urge to move his hand but couldn't quite bring himself to let go entirely. Tony's skin was overly sensitive and his heart was pounding as hard as Clay's had been a moment ago. Everything in the room was silent for long enough that Tony was thinking maybe Clay had fallen asleep again when Clay's weight shifted slightly behind him.

          The sheets tugged at the fabric of his pajamas as they were pulled a little tauter with Clay's movement. The sheets went lax after a beat then taut again and Tony's eyes shot open. He stared out into the darkness in disbelief, straining to hear any noise in the silence. Clay let out a controlled but still slightly shaky breath and Tony was pretty fucking sure he was touching himself.

          Clay must have thought he'd fallen back asleep, Tony thought as he carefully popped the button on his pajamas to let his cock out from where it was straining against the seam uncomfortably.

          "What were you dreaming about?" Clay breathed out almost inaudibly.

          Tony's eyes widened and time slowed down for a minute as he tried to convince himself to fall asleep instead of responding. He bit his lip and admitted on his next exhale, "You."

          "Fuck," Clay gasped and let out a long low groan. "I was like ninety percent sure you were still asleep."

          "I'm ninety percent sure I still am," Tony whispered back. "There's no way you're actually jacking off four inches away from me right now."

          "You were having a nightmare so I tried to wake you up and you rolled into me," Clay hissed at him. "You moaned and pressed against me and your leg was on my dick and I just couldn't go back to sleep. Do you want me to stop? I can-"

          "No," Tony shot back before he could think better of it.

          "Okay then, tell me about your dream."

          Tony's heart thundered in his ears and his face flushed. He'd never been good at talking about stuff like this.

          Clay moaned softly, arching into his hand unrestrainedly now that he knew his bedmate was awake. "C'mon Tony, where were we?"

          "The garage," Tony forced out after a moment, feeling his face burn like his cheeks had caught fire.

          Clay hummed in approval and the blankets rustled as his legs moved restlessly. "The garage? Like earlier?"

          "No," Tony mumbled, "We were alone."

          "Tony, look at me." Clay's voice was pleading and open and Tony stiffened as a flash of fear shot through him. "Please?"

          "Clay," he began, reluctance obvious in his tone.

          Clay cut him off before he could finish saying no. "I'm asking you to roll over, not fuck me. What, you scared?"

          "Scared?" Tony responded, forgetting he was supposed to be descalating the situation for a moment as the challenge in Clay's voice briefly overrode his self preservation instincts. He rolled over to face Clay and raised an eyebrow. "Of what? You?"

          His mouth went dry as he took in Clay's face in the moonlight filtering in from the window. Clay's pupils were blown and his lips were still swollen from all the abuse they'd taken that day. They stared into each other's eyes as the tension between them rose exponentially.

          "Yes," he breathed out, brain shutting down and leaving him with dumb honesty. "You honestly terrify me Jensen."

          "Terrify you? Big scary Tony with the leather jacket and the muscle car and the free climbing cliffs in his spare time is scared of me?" Clay laughed, slowing his strokes slightly. "What's so scary about me?"

          "You just- you're the only thing that ever makes me," Tony trailed off, looking away and feeling a tinge of embarrassment as the truth bubbled up.

          "Makes you what?" Clay prompted eagerly, not giving Tony a chance to pull back.

          "Lose control." Tony's eyes snapped back to Clay's as he repeated himself more clearly. "You're the only thing that ever makes me lose control."

          "Fuck, Tony that's so fucking hot." Clay's eyes roved over Tony's face as his hand picked up speed again. "What were we doing in your dream?"

          "We," Tony murmured as he let his hand drift back down to his cock and allowed himself a few slow strokes while he tried to think of anything else to say. "I was sitting on the worktable with my legs wrapped around your waist."

          Clay's eyes met his again and he licked his lips. "And?"

          "We were making out kind of roughly," Tony continued in a shaky voice. "And then I pushed you back and I gave you a huge fucking hickey against the car before-"

          "Before?" Clay demanded, eyebrow quirking up in encouragement as he squirmed slightly closer and reached up to touch Tony's cheek with his free hand.

          "Before I dropped to my knees and wrapped my lips around the head of that gorgeous cock of yours." Tony watched Clay's eyes drop to his lips as they widened and satisfaction filled him when the fingers on his face twitched.

          Clay's thumb drifted across Tony's bottom lip and his tongue darted out without his permission to capture it. Tony sucked Clay's thumb into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it deftly.

          "Fucking Christ Tony," Clay said in a rush, biting his lip hard and speeding up the pace of the hand on his dick. Tony felt like he was vibrating in place with arousal as Clay's fingers tightened on the side of his face and he dragged his thumb halfway out of Tony's mouth before pushing it back in with a moan.

          Tony hummed around Clay's thumb and pulled back, dragging his teeth against the skin gently as he withdrew with a smirk.

          Clay pulled his thumb out of Tony's mouth and slipped his hand around to the back of Tony's head, yanking him in and kissing him with a broken noise. Tony's hands flew up and braced themselves on Clay's chest, firmly maintaining the space between them.

          "Fuck, Clay, wait," Tony grunted, using every last drop of willpower in his body to stop himself from leaping on Clay.

          Clay made a whiny sound against his mouth. "Tony, in all seriousness, if you can't at least let me kiss you right now then I really need to go use your bathroom."

          Tony looked at him with dark wild eyes and said in the steadiest voice he could manage, "Clay, I'm holding onto my sanity here by a thread. If I let you kiss me, there's going to be nothing 'at least' about it."

          Clay's lips pressed insistantly against his own and he trailed his tongue along Tony's bottom lip.

          "Clay," Tony gasped, a note of urgency entering his tone as he tried to dodge being tangled up in Clay's legs.

          "You can't say things like that and expect me not to try to kiss you again," Clay groaned. "Not fair."

          "You don't know what you're doing Clay," Tony hissed, clenching his jaw and trying not to move.

          "I need you," Clay said simply, in a small voice like he didn't mean to say it out loud. Tony closed his eyes for a second and accepted defeat, kissing Clay roughly as he threw his weight forward into him. He tugged Clay's hand out from between them and pinned his hands to the pillow on either side of his face.

          "These are my conditions," Tony growled into his mouth, pressing his hands more firmly into the pillow. "No hands, and you cannot leave any marks on me because we're dreaming. Do you agree?"

          "Yes," Clay replied immediately, rotating his hips carefully until his cock encountered Tony's. He had enough time to gasp before Tony dipped his hips down and pressed them together fully, just the fabric of Clay's pajamas between them.

          Tony kissed him, pressing his tongue into Clay's mouth as he shifted his hips up. The tip of his cock pushed the hem of Clay's tee up just enough for him to make contact with bare skin and Tony's fingers tightened convulsively on Clay's. Clay squirmed against him and Tony let go of one of Clay's hands to guide his hips to where he wanted them.

          Clay reached up to Tony's jaw and stopped their kiss to force his thumb back into Tony's mouth. Clay nibbled up Tony's jaw carefully and murmured into his ear, "You're so fucking hot. I've had so many dreams about your mouth."

          Tony moaned around Clay's thumb and traced a line up the pad of it to the tip, pushing it out until just the tip was still in his mouth and then sucking it back in smoothly.

          "Fuck Tony, yes, like you did it in your dream earlier," Clay groaned into Tony's ear.

          Tony sucked hard for a moment and Clay pressed his thumb down against the steady pressure of Tony's tongue. Tony lost track of how long they ground against each other as he did his best to imitate what he wanted to do to Clay's cock on the digit in his mouth. Eventually, Clay yanked his hand away from Tony's face and kissed him hard.

          His hand went down to grab onto Tony's ass, pulling him in harder each time Tony pressed against him. "Is this still within the guidelines of no hands?"

          Tony buried his face in the crook of Clay's neck and bit gently at his collarbone. "Hands are fine above clothing on anything not between us if I can give you a hickey."

          Clay threw his head back into the pillow to give Tony more room to work and squeezed Tony's ass harder in answer. Tony bit and sucked a mark into Clay's collarbone as Clay's thumb brushed down his fabric covered crack and made him shiver. Tony's next thrust was a little harder than he intended and the head of his cock dragged against Clay's bare skin again.

          This time though, the skin to skin contact was enough to push him over the edge and Tony's orgasm rushed through him, cum shooting up under Clay's shirt and splattering hotly on his stomach.

          "Oh my- Fuck, that was so-" Clay cut himself off with a gasp as he came hard, struggling slightly under Tony as his nerves fizzed with his release. They lay there panting for a moment, Tony hovering over Clay with his forehead pressed against Clay's shoulder.

          "That was," Tony murmured, lifting his head to look into Clay's face.

          "Yeah," Clay agreed, grinning sleepily up at him. "You're pretty much the hottest thing that's ever happened to me."

          A laugh burst out of Tony's mouth before he could stop it and he climbed off the bed after one last quick kiss. He walked over to the dresser and grabbed some new pajamas, tossing a pair to Clay before he changed.

          Clay caught them and peeled his dirty pajamas off.

          "Hey Tony," Clay said softly from inside the shirt, sounding a little nervous. "Do you think we could maybe sleep a little closer together?"

          "You want to cuddle?" Tony couldn't keep the amusement out of his voice and Clay yanked the shirt down over his head so he could see Tony.

          "Well," he began with a grin. "I figure if we cuddle on purpose before we go to sleep it will be less awkward when we inevitably wake up in the morning cuddling. What do you say?"

          "Sure." Tony climbed back into bed and scooted back to let Clay spoon him.

          "Goodnight," Clay whispered into the darkness.

          "Night," Tony whispered back, closing his eyes and resolutely refusing to think about Brad. Tony's stomach flip flopped somewhat unpleasantly. He didn't have any idea what he was going to do but he found that he felt safe despite that with Clay's arms locked around him.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't control myself any more than Tony can. You guys, this has consumed my life. There will be at least one more. Lemme know what you think, my motivation angels.
> 
> Here's something else I wrote after this, it's an unrelated standalone about Clony http://archiveofourown.org/works/10842867 <3


End file.
